


Rise of a Star

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feminization, Hypnotism, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Pedophilia, Shota, Singing, Star!, Star! the succubus, Succubus, bad boy, hypno - Freeform, pedo, popstar, super star idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collin Burns is a bad kid... recently he has lost a large chuck of his memory. But forget all that, his new obsession is the teen idol, Jezebel Blythe... though she looks familiar for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of a Star

Collin Burns (12) was on his way out of the house... He was you normal every day kind of kid, except. 

“Collin, be careful out there,” she said from the kitchen where she was fixing dinner, it was a roast so she had to do it early. 

“Shut the fuck up mom!” he said as he left the house. 

Mary Burns (37) thought was he just at that age, though it hurt her to hear him talk like that. She had other kids to feed in the house let alone her husband that will be home in a few hours... So like a champ she shrugs it off and continues to work. 

Collin didn’t like his family... He really didn’t have a reason if he had to admit one to himself it would have to be because they are well off, not rich, but between middle class and upper middle class. And Collin didn’t think that was cool, his life was too perfect... And that was the boy’s reason for rebelling.

He walked around town picking on weaker kids, hanging out with his poor friends (just cause he thinks they’re cool) and window shopping at the game store... 

Soon it began to get late and it was already way past his curfew... He decided to go home because it was getting cold (or at least that’s what he told his friends). 

He wanted to get home quick so he made a detour through an ally way... There a man in a suit stopped him. 

“Excuse me son, do you want to test out a new game system?” the man said in a commercial like voice. Without hesitation the boy said yes and they went into a can together. 

In the van Collin saw another person in the van a female like figure... She was dressed just as drab as the other guy so the boy didn’t pay much attention to her, he just wanted his console. 

-An Unknown Amount of Time Later-

Collin was doing his homework but then realized the time and date on his computer... Right then he realized he couldn’t remember his what had happened for the past few weeks or was it a month?

Collin tried to remember but then he heard a song on the radio... It sounded like a girl, he didn’t know who it was but it made him forget about his time displacement. And he chalked it up to partying and playing too hard. 

Once the song was over they said the singer’s name... Jezebel Blythe. Wow even her name was hot, Collin thought. 

For the next few weeks he became a fan of the girl... She was so sexy, she sang about sex, talked about sex and danced sexy... The boy was obsessed. 

He talked about the popstar with his friends...

“What bro!?” Bruno (13) said; he was a tall buff boy that would rather punch someone rather then talk, “You don’t know about Jez!?” He told him she had been out for a while now and every guy wanted to do her. 

Yeah that was what she was made for... Sex, Collin thought. He saw a picture of her on the internet and saw her large DD breast, big bubble butt, and prepubescence hips and short pink hair... She was hot.

“Dude we have to see her concert next week,” Danny (12) said; he was another violent loser at school, though the boy was thin he was more prone to violence then the other two boys.

“Really how?” Collin asked 

“We need to sneak in, duh?.” Danny laughed... 

For the next few weeks the boy did more research and the more research he did the more he knew she needed to get fucked. 

-The night of the Concert-

Collin was sneaking out of his house but when he got to the front door, his father caught him... A man turned on the light, Barry Burns (40) was a medium build man... No real distinguishing features, he was your average joe and Collin did not want to be like him. 

“Look boy, I know you’re at that age now... But you need to stop doing these things.” His father than crossed his arms and said “if you walk out that door, your butt is mine when you get home.” the man said as sternly as he could. 

“Fuck off pop... I don’t need your permission to leave.” the boy said scoffing at his father’s authority as he slams the door shut. The lights went off after that.

In the dark someone could be seen smiling...

The boy waited for his friends at the meeting place they decided earlier, but they weren’t there. He waited for an hour and still nothing... So he went to the place where the concert was going to be.

The place looked packed but he couldn’t find his friends (They were caught and kicked out). The concert hadn’t started yet, the audience were all watching a video of Jezebel in an interview... They all seemed entranced with what was on the screen... Almost hypnotized. 

This reminds Collin how sexy she is... In the interview she is asked her favorite things and all she it talking about is sex. (like: Interviewer: what is your favorite thing? Jezebel: cock, I love sucking it I love the feel of it on my skin) 

For some reason Collin felt some deja vu to this answer... He knows this was not one of her interviews online... But he felt he remembered it from somewhere...

“There you are, cum with me.” said a woman with rainbow hair. This snapped the boy out of, trying to figure out where he heard that before.

“Where are we going?” Collin seemed pissed

“Back stage.” she said pulling him. The boy followed on hearing “back stage” he thought if they are confusing me with someone at least I get to see Jezebel. 

After a whole bunch of twists and turns they found their way to where she was going... 

“Ok, sit here.” she said as she dashed out.

The boy sat on the seat and seconds later he was strapped to it. 

“Hey!... Hey! Get me the fuck out of here!!!” The boy screamed.

Suddenly there was bright light and he could hear the crowd... He was on stage. The audience looked confused to see a young boy tied up to a chair. Collin saw a little monitor close to his feet. Soon there was a picture on the screen, it was him?

He was confused, when did he get into a van with- That time he... The scene played out;

“Ok sir can you sign this?” 

“Ok, just give me my fucking free console already.” the boy hurriedly signed the paper without looking at it. After he signed the contract the people brought him to a hotel

“Really, why do we need to go to a hotel?”

“We need you to play a the console a little bit, before you take it home to give us some feed back.” Said the man.

“And the console is in the hotel.” the female said.

The boy thought that made some kind of sense... The building looked really nice though, like this “company” had a lot of money. When they got into the room the man brought out the console out with a screen attached to it... It looked like a very generic box. The boy sighed and played along, he really wanted the console... So he started up the game, instantly there was game music... It played loud but the sound was coming from the seats in the concert.

“The music is weird" the boy said on the screen. he continued to play.

The beginning of the game came up, it was called “Make me a Star!”, the options were; start a new game, continue (it was a gray color so he couldn’t choose it) and options. Collin was an impatient boy so he skipped everything and chose to start a game. Suddenly some sound came on and lights flashed. Now it asked him to make an avatar... So the boy tried to make a boy but the option was not available. 

“What the fuck?!” he said. 

“This is a test game... An beta if you will.” said the man

“Whatever...” he said and chose a girl for an avatar. Well if I have to be a girl I want to make her sexy, he thought. So he made her have DD boobs, pink hair, a nice bubble butt, and the hips of a prepubescence teen (something he loves). 

Soon there was s series of questions, at first they were normal but soon it became weird... Like “What do you like?” It was multiple choice... But the possible answers were:  
1)Penis  
2)Cock  
3)Dick  
4)a schlong

In the video he was already under so he picked “cock” every chance he could. 

“No! Fuck that is so GAY!” the boy said getting pissed, trying to struggle out of the chair. 

Another question was where is your erogenous zone? The answers didn’t even come up and Collin said “My ass.” in the sexiest girl voice he could come up with. 

“Good I think he is ready.” a voice off screen said.

The boy’s eyes widened when he saw his form change, first his body became slightly more feminine...

“No! you fuckwads! I’m not fucking a girl!!” he screamed but he noticed he was slowly turning feminine himself... he had no idea what was happening but he did not like it. he struggled as much as he could be it was pointless. 

“Ok what do you want to do with this?” some female voice said propping a suction cup dildo on the table. 

The boy held the dildo with both hands and began to suck it for all he was worth. 

Collin looked at himself devouring the dildo and he refused to believe it, his heart was pounding, his rage welled up. But ...he licked his lips more time than he would admit, looking at the dildo. He could hear himself moaning and sucking on the cock... It was unnerving...

Soon some hypnotize audience members were brought up to the stage, they were told to pull out their dicks and offer them to him, and they did. Collin was so mad he was ready to bit the first cock that he saw. But as he went in for the bite-

He began to hear a sucking sound, but it was not coming from the video- it was him! He was sucking and moaning on a dick... He hated it but he couldn’t stop... he sucked the dick long and hard and when he finally stopped sucking one dick the other guy pushed his dick close to his mouth... He went in to bite it like the first time- but again he was steadily sucking the new cock too.

Collin hated the taste and the feeling (or so he told himself)... But the feeling of the fleshy thick phallus in his mouth... The slightly salty, sweet, musky taste... He rolled the shaft in his mouth... He even deep throated some of the bigger guys... His body was doing exactly the opposite of what he wanted to do. 

No!!! This is not right I am a boy I like girls, I like pussy, I want to eat pussy!!! He screamed in his head. 

More and more men got on stage, the boy was sucking and giving hand jobs--- Wait! If he was giving hand jobs, that meant his arms were free, so he could-

On the screen he saw himself look more like a girl, he began to grow tits and his body was more slender and curvy... The people that hypnotized him let in a whole bunch of guys and in the hotel room he was letting guys those guys rub their cocks on his newly forming breasts... Some were rubbing their cocks through his under arms and between his thighs... He was giggling as the men found different ways to rub their dicks on him. “I love cock!” he said in a girlish voice, it was no longer a boy’s voice trying to sound like a girl, it was a girl’s voice. 

“NO!” he said pushing the cocks away from him... He took a moment to look at himself... his present self, was looking more and more like how he looked on the monitor... He had boobs and a thin curvy frame... He truly tried to fight the urge his body was forcing on him... But looking at all the cocks his own cock got hard... He was still his normal size a full 5 inches hard (to be fair, he’s barely gone through puberty).

He tried to fight it longer but he ended up grabbed the closest cock and began to suck it... His hair was now pink and he had full DD breast hanging down... His clothes even changed, like magic (well because it was magic), he was now wearing a pink top that barely covered his huge tits, he now had on white tights with the crotch cut out so his little cock would stick out and a very short black mini skirt... 

He was now Jezebel Blythe he smiled to the crowd and waved his butt up and down twerking for his fans... 

“Thank you for being here tonight, I love you all and I love cocks just as much...” the popstar said as the crowd and they went wild.

“No I don’t love cocks!!” Collin said in his head... He noticed he couldn’t speak he was just stuck in his head. All he could do was see and feel everything going on.

He started his concert and without his permission, his body began to lower it’s self on a big cock... It was one of the nerds he picked on a lot. the boy was also under a spell. 

As soon as he lowered himself on his dick he got up and he began to sing and dance... He would use audience member after audience member’s cock to show off his sexy moves and when he didn’t have to sing he would suck a dick or two or even three...

But inside Collin was screaming and crying begging to be let out... I don’t want to be gay, I’m not gay, I don’t want to suck dicks. The boy screamed these thing in his head but there was something else interfering with his reminders to himself. 

When he screamed “Please let me out” The other voice screamed “Please fuck me!” louder than his inner voice screamed. 

He screamed “I don’t want to be gay!!!” At the same time the voice screamed “I want to be GAY!!!”

“I’m not gay!” was changed into “I am SO GAY!!!” 

“I don’t want to suck dick,” became “I love to suck dick”

The voice continued until the Collin’s inner self was screaming the same thing as the other voice. 

Finally the boy was free to be the slutboy with tits, he knew he was... And it showed, he was no longer hesitating when he sucked dick or right before he lowered his juicy ass onto a thick piece of cock. 

This light shined on the popstar as he finished his song, this broke the hypno spell on the audience and they all clapped... 

“Thank you for cumming to my concert, I love you all... But most of all I love your cocks so please come up on the stage and fuck me.” Jezebel said and he went down on all fours and the crowd rushed the stage to fuck the popstar.

He fucked and sucked everyone, there was a point where he was triple penetrated... But everyone had their share (most, more than once)... Even girls grew thick dicks to fuck the popstar (this seemed like Jezebel's powers). 

“This was wonderful!” the woman with the rainbow hair said as she pulled off her tie and the rest of her outfit... She looked like an 80’s punk chick with a large penis coming out of her crotch less tights.... Her huge tits looked bigger than what her frame should carry and her face looked innocent, like a kid's face and instead of skin tones her skin was red. 

“I did it” she giggled “not bad for my first time around, hu?” she said practicality flying, to the man next to her. 

“Not bad Star-” the man said

“It’s Star! Not Star,” she said as if she was tired of correcting him, “the exclamation is part of my name!” she pouted a bit. 

“Yes, yes... but there was no elegance to this,” the man said as he pulled off his disguise... Reveling his purple skin and green hair. “I would have done better... Or at least with a little more panache.”

“You're just jealous of my big titied shota boy is such a star, and he is such a reformed citizen.” said Star!

“Why do you even bother with “bad boys” they’re nothing but a bother... I prefer to corrupt cute innocent little boys...” said the purple one

“Yeah, yeah uncle Inky, I just like the taste of bad boy’s essence I just hate how they act, they are so mean sometimes... I mean why are they so mean....”

The two continue to argue as they disappear...

-Meanwhile- 

As the people left the concert, once they left the seating area they all forgot the gang-bang and the point that Jezebel was a big titied-shota-boy, the girls also lost their dicks as they left the place... They just remembered they had fun at her concert. 

-At the Burns house-

“Hi daddy.” Jezebel said waking up his father. 

“What? Who-” but the man knew who it was... The magic made sure of that. “How did this happen?” 

“It doesn’t matter daddy, you said my ass would be yours when I came back home.” he said in a sexy voice. 

“What’s going on?” Mary asked groggily...

“I think our pray have been answered.” Barry said as he got up... His dick grew up to 10 inches and he bent his son over and began to fuck the boy. 

“Oh your right.” Mary said as she grew an 8 inch cock and stuffed it into her little boy’s mouth. 

-later-

Collin- Jezebel became the perfect house slut and the perfect popstar idol, he toured as Jezebel Blythe all the time. He even brought his family along for the shows... He would let his younger brother (10), the one he torture before, slam his 6 inches in his ass every chance he had... Jezebel couldn’t be happier that he was finally not normal...

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was a colab with LinkLink again


End file.
